Last kiss
by reddiefan25
Summary: AU- will Rachel and Eddie be able to work together after their break up? Post series 4, episode 20.
1. Chapter 1

**Set at the end of series 4, episode 20**

Chapter 1

"I can't be your girlfriend, Melissa's sister, Philip's Auntie, the baby's step Mum"

"I won't have anything to do with the baby"

"Even though you say it, you know you don't mean it. Eddie you lost one child; that nearly finished you. I won't do that to you again"

"I love you Rachel"

"Oh Eddie, I love you too. It's not going to change anything though"

"I know"

How could things go from being so perfect to so broken in the space of 24 hours. Just yesterday Rachel Mason, head mistress of Waterloo Road school, had never been so happy in all of her life. After what seemed like something that would never happen, she had finally got together with her deputy. Eddie Lawson. The only man she had truly ever loved. Still loved.

But she knew that things were going so well, it would all go wrong soon. She just wasn't one of those people who were lucky in love. Rachel could say with no hesitation that these past six months had been the best ones of her lfe, but somehow she knew that something or someone would happen to ruin it all.

As she turned her back on the love of her life, she thought she was doing it for the best. But was she? Of course she was. How could she possibly be with a man when her sister is carrying his very child. It wouldn't be fair on anyone. Not her, not Eddie, not Mel, not Phil and definitely not the baby.

That was one of the things that Eddie admired about Rachel, her need to always put others before herself. But right now he wished she would do something for her. Would it really hurt if, just this one time, she put herself before others. This certainly wasn't what Eddie wanted, and he didn't think it was what Rachel wanted either, but he knew that now she'd made up her mind there would be no changing it.

There was nothing Rachel wanted to do more now than just go home. But she couldn't. Once again she had to put others before herself. Slowly, she walked towards her fellow staff and pupils to reassure them that everything was okay. She had to put their minds at rest. Let them know that there was still a Waterloo Road. Let them know that everything was going to be okay.

But was it going to be okay? Would the so called 'Dream team' still be able to function considering everything that had gone on between then. She didn't know if she wanted to stay. Rachel had persuaded Eddie to stay, for his sake. Maybe she was the one that should go. Maybe Waterloo Road would be better without her.

That wouldn't be fair on the kids. They were relying on her. After everything she had done for that school she couldn't just walk away from them now. They all meant too much to her.

After receiving the much needed reassurance from their head teacher the pupils left the school to begin their summer holidays. Rachel rushed up to her office to gather all of her belongings. She knew all of the staff would be going down to the pub to celebrate the end of the year, but she definitely wasn't in the mood for celebrating. She didn't want to celebrate the end of her relationship with Eddie.

Rachel closed her office door behind her before slowly sinking to the floor with her back against the door. The tears that had been needing to fall for all this time slowly began to leave her eyes as she began to sob. At first she tried to muffle her sobs, but in the end they became uncontrollable. The more she thought about what had just happened the harder she cried.

She cried as she remembered all the memories they'd shared. She cried as she reflected back on the break up that had just occurred. She cried as she thought about the future that they could've shared.

Once the tears had subsided, for the time being, she quickly packed up her things and made a beeline for the entrance. She knew she should speak to the staff. Say thank you for all of their hard work throughout the year and wish them a happy summer. But she just couldn't face it. So instead she just ran to her car in the hope she wouldn't bump into anyone.

She reached her car and then remembered that her and Eddie had arrived together this morning. _Oh well_ she thought to herself _I'm sure he'll be able to find another way home._

More tears were threatening to fall but she pushed them away knowing otherwise she wouldn't be able to drive home safely. Yesterday Eddie was travelling home with, they only ever bothered with one car these days. There was no point both of them driving in when they came from the same house and then went back to the same house. Either hers or his, but whichever one it was always the same one. They were talking about what time they should leave on Saturday morning to get to the airport on time.

That's when she remembered the holiday. The holiday that her, Eddie and Michael were going to share. The holiday that would only ever be a what if. She wondered if him and Michael would still go, she hoped they would. Michael would be devastated if he didn't get to go on this trip that he'd been looking forward to for all this time.

Rachel let out a sigh as she pulled onto her driveway and turned off the engine. She sat in her car for a few moments not wanting to go into her big house all alone. She wasn't ready to be faced with all the memories that just yesterday were reality. But were now nothing but ghosts.

**A/N this fic is purely Reddie. I know I normally do one based on Rachel's children. But I wanted to write an alternative series five because I think it's poor how the Mel, Eddie and Rachel situation was left. Please let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel had eventually managed to drag herself into her house, into her lounge. She sat on the sofa knees brought up underneath her chin, hugging them tightly. Hours had gone by and she still hadn't moved from that very spot. The tears had stopped falling now leaving Rachel with nothing but emptiness.

Why had she done it? Why had she let the best thing that had ever happened to her go? Well, she knew why she'd done it. But it didn't stop her thinking about how things could be, how they should be.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She definitely wasn't in the mood for any visitors. But she thought it was probably Phil coming to collect his stuff so knew she should probably answer the door. Reluctantly, she moved from the spot on the sofa she had been glued to ever since she'd got home and walked out into the hallway.

She caught her reflection in the mirror as she walked up to the door. She looked a mess with mascara streaks down her tearstained cheeks; her eyes red and puffy and her hair sticking out in all directions. But she didn't care.

Rachel opened the door to see the man who she so longed to see, yet couldn't bare to look at.

"Eddie" Rachel exclaimed sheepishly looking down at her feet.

Eddie didn't say anything, just stepped inside and closed the door behind him. It was killing him to see her in so much the pain. And he was the reason. He was the one that was causing her all of this heartbreak. He knew he shouldn't, but he kept dwelling on the past. If only he hadn't got together with her sister. If only he'd not been selfish and waited for her. If only he hadn't got Rachel's sister pregnant.

Rachel crumbled before Eddie's eyes, falling into his warm embrace. Once again, the tears started to fall creating a wet patch on Eddie's right shoulder. They stayed there for ages, Eddie stroking Rachel's hair as she cried into him. Rachel felt safe, secure, in the arms of the man she loved. She never wanted to let go of him. He was the only one she could cry in front of without feeling embarrassed. Eddie had got Rachel's guards down, but it would only be a matter of time before the walls would be built back up again. And probably even higher than last time.

"What was it you wanted Eddie?" Rachel asked as she pulled away

"I, I just came to pick up my stuff" Eddie lied, really he wanted to see how she was. Although he already knew the answer to that.

"Oh, well go ahead" Rachel said wanting to get rid of him as soon as possible. She knew the longer he stayed, the harder it would be for her to let him go.

Eddie walked up the stairs to Rachel's bedroom, the path he'd taken so many times before. Rachel slowly followed him up and sat on the bed.

"Are urmm, are.. you still going tomorrow?" Rachel asked looking at her suitcase in the corner of the room that Eddie had helped her to pack last night.

"Yeah, couldn't let Michael down. Don't know how I'm going to tell him that you're not coming though, he's going to be crushed"

"He's still got you"

Eddie walked into Rachel's en suite to get his toothbrush and other toiletries. Rachel took her pyjamas out from under her pillow and was just about to get changed. What was she doing? For those split seconds she somehow forgot that her and Eddie were over. For those split seconds she nearly got changed in front of him, like she had so many times before. But she couldn't do that anymore. She quickly placed the pyjamas back under her pillow and walked over to her drawers to help Eddie get his stuff together. She needed to get him out, quickly.

"Have you eaten?" Eddie asked as they returned back downstairs

"No, I'm not really hungry"

"Well, you need to eat"

"I said I'm not hungry" Rachel snapped

"I'm only trying to help Rach, I still care"

"Well, I'm not your problem anymore" Rachel said regretfully

They stood there for a few moments gazing into each other's eyes. Eddie brought his hand up to Rachel's cheek, and started to caress it. To his surprise Rachel didn't pull away, instead she started to lean in closer to him. Eddie followed, closing the gap between them. Their lips touched. It only lasted a few seconds before Rachel pulled away.

"I can't do this Eddie, I'm sorry. You need to go"

"Rach, this doesn't have to be it. We can make things work"

"No Eddie, we can't. I already told you. Please don't make this any harder than what it already is. Just go"

"Okay, I'm going. Bye Rach" Eddie said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek and lingering there for a few moments, before opening the door and walking out.

Rachel closed the door behind him and sank to the floor. "_I love you Eddie_" she said to herself

All of a sudden tiredness took over her body and there was nothing she wanted more than to just go to bed. She climbed the stairs and got out Eddie's shirt, that she had purposely not given back to him, and put it on. The one thing she had left of Eddie.

She took off her makeup and brushed her teeth before climbing into what had become her side of the bed. She laid there looking into nothingness no longer feeling tired. She let out a sigh as she placed her hand on the cold sheets where Eddie should have been lying. Maybe Michael too. He often ended up getting into bed with her and Eddie when he was staying.

It hadn't really dawned on her until then that she not only had to say goodbye to Eddie, she also had to say goodbye to Michael. The boy that she had grown so fond of, the innocent, little boy that she loved dearly.

Once again tears started to roll down Rachel's cheek. She felt so weak, crying, but she couldn't help it. It was uncontrollable. She'd never felt so alone and she didn't know how she was going to get through it.

**Hope everyone has a great Halloween!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following morning Eddie was on his way to pick up Michael from Allison's. The original plan was that Michael would stay with Rachel and Eddie the night before, but Eddie had needed some time on his own last night.

Eddie stood outside of the house he once lived in, waiting for the door to be opened. Allison's boyfriend opened the door.

"Hi Eddie, come in. Allison and Michael have just gone to get something else for his hand luggage"

Eddie gave him a half- hearted smile before entering the house and walking into the lounge.

"Daddy" Michael squealed running up to him and wrapping his arms around Eddie's legs.

"Hiya buddy, you all ready to go?"

"Yeah"

"Come on then, say goodbye to Mummy and Paul then" Eddie said to his five year old son. He knew he had to try and be strong for his 5 year old son this week, but that was going to be very hard. How was he supposed to act all happy when in all fact he was completely crushed. He'd let Rachel, the woman he was deeply in love with, walk away from him.

"Daddy, where's Rachel?" Michael asked once they were on their way to the airport

"Rachel isn't coming anymore" Eddie said a lump forming at the back of his throat

"Why not?"

"Because, because Rachel isn't Daddy's girlfriend anymore so it means we won't be spending so much time with her" Eddie tried to explain tears forming in his eyes

Michael burst into tears immediately so Eddie pulled over knowing he needed to talk to Michael properly.

"But I love Rachel, she said I was her best friend" Michael said in between sobs

"And you still are. I'm sure you can see her very soon, but just not today" Eddie said hoping that Rachel would still be happy to see Michael sometimes. He knew that he and Rachel were no longer together but he hoped she would still be willing to do things as friends.

"Can we go and say goodbye to her before we leave?" Michael asked

"No I don't think so. Rachel's a bit upset at the moment and it will probably make her even more upset having to say goodbye to us"

"Okay" Michael replied sadly

Eventually Michael stopped crying and the pair of them got back in the car and drove to the airport.

Meanwhile Rachel had just got out of bed. She'd hardly slept all night, but knew she couldn't stay in the house all day. She needed to get out and stop feeling sorry for herself.

She unlocked her phone to see she had two new messages.

_Do you fancy coming over for a chat later? Mel xxx_

_I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am again. Had a lot of tears from Michael this morning when I told him you weren't coming. I promise you I'll leave you alone now, but I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to both of us. Take care. Eddie x _

The bit about Michael made her heart melt. She hated to think of Michael crying, because of her. She hoped he would forget about her quickly so that he could have a great holiday with his Dad.

_Thanks Eddie. You know you both still mean everything to me too. Have a great holiday and tell Michael I love him. Rachel x_

She sent the message back to Eddie before thinking about what to say to Melissa. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but she also didn't want Melissa to get the impression she was annoyed with her. Yes Melissa was the reason her and Eddie were no longer together, but she hadn't really done anything wrong.

_Okay, I'll come at about 7. Is that okay? Rach x_

_Perfect. See you later x_

Rachel jumped in the shower, threw on a pair of jeans and a baggy top before getting into her car. She didn't know where she was heading but eventually she ended up in some woods. She locked up her car and went for a walk. The fresh air was doing her the world of good, and she suddenly realised that she was very hungry. But that was probably because she hadn't eaten since lunch time yesterday.

After her stroll she returned to her car and drove to a nearby cafe, where she ordered a sandwich and a cappuccino. She sat there people watching, something she had always loved to do. She watched a youngish couple sit opposite one another at a table. He had her hands clasped in his as they chatted away, laughing and smiling.

A sad smile appeared on Rachel's lips as she watched them in envy. Once she had finished she went home again and decided to have a bath. Much to her surprise, she fell asleep and didn't wake up until gone 6. This was very unlike Rachel to fall asleep in the middle of the day, but she had been up for most of the night.

She climbed out of the now cold water and put her pyjamas on. She knew she was going out soon, but it was only to her sister's house.

When the time came she drove over to Melissa's house and knocked on the door.

"Hi Rach" Mel said before looking down at what she was wearing with a shocked look on her face

"Urmm Rach, why are you in your pyjamas?" Mel asked

"I just wanted to be comfortable" Rachel replied handing Phil's stuff that she had packed up for him. Phil had decided to give his mother a second chance, despite leaving him for six months.

Mel sighed. She felt so guilty. She knew Rachel was like this because of her and Mel wanted to do everything she could to make things up to Rachel. She really didn't want to ruin what Rachel had going with Eddie, but she also knew that Eddie had a right to know about their child.

"Do you want a drink?" Mel asked

"A glass of wine would be lovely?" Rachel replied putting on a fake smile.

Mel walked back into the lounge and handed her sister the large glass of wine, which she gratefully took.

"How you doing?" Mel asked concernedly

"I'm fine. Honestly, Mel, I'm fine" Rachel replied unconvincingly

"Rach, you know you don't need to lie to me. Of course you're not fine. You've just broken up with the love of your life"

"The love of my life?"

"Yes, Rachel, the love of your life. I know it sounds cheesy but you know as well as I do he's the only man you've ever loved."

"Fine. Eddie is, no was the love of my life. But now he's gone" Rachel said turning away from her sister as her eyes started to pool with tears.

Mel hooked her finger under Rachel's chin forcing her to look at her.

"Rach, you don't have to do this you know. You can still be with Eddie. This baby doesn't have to change anything"

"No, it wouldn't be fair on anyone. This is for the best and there's nothing you can do to change my mind"

Mel knew there was nothing she could do to change her stubborn, elder sister's mind. So she gave up. Instead she let Rachel cry into her and was there to hold her and try and reassure her that everything would be okay in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The summer holidays were finally over, for the staff anyway, and part of Rachel was looking forward to getting back to work. She hadn't heard from Eddie since that one text right before he and Michael went on holiday. Her summer had been lousy. All she'd really done was work out some plans for the school next year, and try to get over Eddie. It was fair to say that she'd been more successful at the former than the latter.

The nerves in her stomach were rising considerably as she drove through the gates of Waterloo Road. She was worried about seeing Eddie again. She was worried that things were going to be awkward between the two of them. On the last day of term Eddie was planning on leaving, but Rachel had persuaded him otherwise. She knew how much Waterloo Road meant to him, just like it did to her, so she promised him they could make it work.

Once she had collected all of her bags from the boot she had to rush to the loos. It seemed that the nerves had all got too much for her resulting in her needing to throw up. Little did she know she wasn't the only one who had got their even earlier than usual.

Eddie was there too. He saw her running through the corridors and went after her to make sure she was okay through panic.

He walked into the girls toilets, without even thinking, to check on her. He let out a sigh of relief when he realised that she was just being sick.

"Eddie" Rachel said turning around to see Eddie stood there "What are you doing in the girls toilets?" Rachel asked a bit embarrassed that Eddie had just seen her being sick.

"I saw you running, and wanted to make sure you're okay"

"Think it must be something I've eaten" Rachel lied, not wanting him to know she was nervous about seeing him again.

"Oh, well as long as you're okay" Eddie replied before walking out of the toilets.

Rachel freshened up a bit before going to find Eddie. She knew they needed to have a little chat before everyone else arrived. She didn't know where he would be. Normally before school they would both be in her office, but she presumed that wouldn't be the case anymore. She found him sat at his desk in his classroom.

Rachel knocked on the door but didn't wait for a reply.

"Hi" she said

"Hi. Good summer?"

"Not too bad thanks. What about yours?"

The polite conversation was exchanged for a few minutes.

"Eddie, we're going to be okay, aren't we? I mean it's not going to be awkward or anything" Rachel said genuinely

"Like you said, we'll make it work." Eddie replied offering a smile

"Okay, well I'll see you in the staff meeting then" Rachel said before walking out of the classroom.

It appeared that those six weeks of convincing herself she was over Eddie, had all been a waste of time. All it had taken was a brief encounter with her deputy to give her goose bumps all over her body and make her stomach do somersaults. Maybe she shouldn't have persuaded him to come back after all.

Eddie hadn't been able to help but admire how beautiful she looked. He'd spent the summer trying to figure out how he was going to see Rachel as no more than a friend. But seeing her again, for the first time in six weeks, had made him realise that it wasn't going to be easy. Maybe he shouldn't have let her persuade him to come back after all.

Rachel returned to her office for a short while before making her way down to the staff room. The meeting wasn't due to start for another 15 minutes but she decided to go and have a little chat with people first, try and make up for her rude departure on the last day of term.

"Morning Rachel. Good summer?" Tom asked as she entered

"It was... nice to have a break" Rachel replied not wanting to lie to someone she had a lot of respect for "what about yours?"

"It was great thanks. Me and Rose took all the kids down to Cornwall for a week which was lovely" Tom replied

"That must have been brilliant" Rachel said before taking a seat next to Grantly.

"Do you want a coffee Rachel?" Steph asked from the kitchen

"No, I don't really fancy one at the minute actually. Thanks anyway"

"I was always under the impression that you and a certain Mr Lawson were glued at the hip" Grantly said smirking

"No Grantly, we're not. But since we're on the subject, you'd just as well hear it from me. Eddie and I are no longer together" Rachel informed the staff just as Eddie walked into the staff room. He'd caught her off guard and all of a sudden found her eyes pooling with tears. Luckily, she managed to blink them back before anyone noticed. Everyone apart from him that was.

No-one really knew what to say to the recent revolution. Kim was the first one to speak out.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, you know where I am if you ever need to talk"

"Thanks Kim. I really appreciate it" Rachel said smiling at her

"But anyway, enough about me. I have a feeling this year is going to bring a lot of good things for Waterloo Road so let's start putting all of our plans into action. This year Max Tyler has been appointed at executive head teacher of four schools in the area, and he'll be coming in tomorrow" Rachel started

After the morning of meetings the staff were allowed free time to set up their classrooms and prepare lessons.

Rachel went up to her office and, much to her surprise, Eddie followed her. She knew she couldn't go back to the ways things were before. Him spending all of his free time up in the office with her. Rachel presumed that that was how Eddie must be feeling too; now she wasn't so sure.

"Was there something you needed Eddie?" Rachel asked politely

"Just thought I'd come and see if you needed any help with anything"

"No, I think I can manage thank you. I'm sure you've got lots of things to do to get ready for tomorrow though" Rachel replied

"Okay, well I'll speak to you later then" Eddie said before leaving the office and walking down to his classroom.

He had hoped that they'd at least be able to maintain their friendship. After all, before they got together he'd always considered them as close friends. But now he realised that for her that wasn't an option. At the moment, their relationship could be nothing but professional.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sound of the alarm awoke Rachel the following morning. She was excited to see all of the pupils after the summer. She had actually missed dealing with the hormonal, stroppy teenagers in the six weeks since they'd broken up.

Rachel let out a sigh as she made her way into her en- suite bathroom; she was feeling really sick again. It wasn't long before she had to be sick into the loo which she really hated. Eddie knew how much she hated the feeling and she had got used to him being there to hold her hair back.

A wave of disappointment flooded through Rachel at the thought of not being able to go to school today. She wanted to be there to welcome them all back. But she knew she couldn't go in if she had a bug; she didn't want to start any bugs going around school.

Rachel walked downstairs and into the kitchen to get some water. Much to her relief she was feeling a lot better now which made her think that maybe it wasn't a bug. She couldn't stomach a cup of coffee, like she normally would, but she was able to drink a refreshing glass of orange juice.

After deciding that she was well enough to be going to work today she quickly jumped in the shower and got ready for the day ahead.

As she got out of her Audi TT and walked into school she found her mind thinking back to one of those precious moments with Eddie. The time they'd had their first argument as a couple. Of course they'd made up at the end of the day, Rachel agreeing to go public about their relationship. And then Eddie asked if he was allowed to hold her hand in the playground now. She told him not to push his luck but entwined her fingers in his anyway.

She cursed herself for allowing her thoughts to wander back to Eddie. Why couldn't she just accept the fact that there was no longer an us.

"Everything alright Rach?" Rachel was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a hand being placed on the small of the back. The contact sending shivers down her spine. She realised she'd been so carried away in the memory that she had just stopped on the middle of the steps.

"Yes thank you, everything's fine. Sorry I was just, urmm, I thought I'd left something in the car. But I haven't" Rachel mumbled trying to make up an excuse for her odd behaviour

"Oh, okay. Excited to be seeing the hooligans again?"

This was the first time since they'd broken up where they'd been able to enjoy a natural flow of conversation. No awkwardness, just one of their old conversations. The ones where they used to talk to each other about anything and everything.

Eddie followed Rachel up to her office, but only this time she didn't feel as though she needed him to go, this time she was happy of some company from a friend.

Eddie slumped down on the sofa in Rachel's office as Rachel busied herself setting up her laptop and unpacking her things. Rachel saw Eddie remove a galaxy bar from his pocket and start eating it. She wanted to do nothing more than to take it out of his hands and eat it for herself.

"Chocolate for breakfast Eddie?"

"Well I was running late, so quickly picked this up to keep me going until break" Eddie explained

"You're hardly late Eddie. It's only seven fifty now"

"But I always arrive at this time" that was true, Eddie liked to arrive at the same time as Rachel in the morning, he liked to spend some alone time with her.

"Do you fancy giving me some of that chocolate?" Rachel asked cheekily. Of course, Eddie was quick to break off half of the bar and give it to her.

"That's unlike you Rach, to be eating before eleven" Eddie said knowing Rachel never ate breakfast and rarely had anything before break time

"I just really fancied it" Rachel said before realisation sunk in.

The food cravings. The morning sickness. The late period. She knew she hadn't had a period since her and Eddie had been together but she'd put this down to the fact she was a complete emotional wreck over the summer. But thinking about it, all of it made sense. Could she be pregnant?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The person waiting on the other side of the door couldn't have come at a worse time. Had it not been for that man Rachel would have possibly told Eddie what she'd just realised there and then, but obviously that wasn't an option now.

The person who knocked didn't wait for an answer, instead he just walked straight in.

"Max Tyler, executive head" Max said introducing himself sounding very assertive

"Hi. Rachel Mason, head teacher. And this is my deputy Eddie Lawson" Rachel shook Max's hand, and Eddie followed.

It didn't take more than a brief introduction for Eddie to work out he didn't like this man. He didn't know what it was, but he did know he was going to have to keep a very close eye on him.

After the assembly and Max undermining Rachel, she too already knew that she didn't like this Max Tyler very much. But she knew she had to remain professional, at the end of the day he wasn't going to be there very much because he had three other schools to look over as well. Or so she thought.

Rachel really enjoyed the first day back, talking to students about what they did over the summer and seeing them all get stuck into their studies. But there had been something on her mind all day, and she couldn't wait to find out if her suspicions were true.

After saying goodbye to Eddie, leaving him wondering why she was leaving school so early, she drove into town to buy a pregnancy test before driving home to do it.

The test was lying on her bathroom sink as she nervously awaited the result. She couldn't be pregnant. Not now. That would put her in such a horrible situation, one she really didn't want to be in. Being pregnant at the same time as her sister, by the same man. This couldn't be happening. Surely it couldn't.

But of course, it was happening. Rachel Mason was indeed pregnant by Eddie Lawson. The same Eddie Lawson who had got her sister pregnant.

**A/N I am including Max, but I'm going to do it differently to how they did it in the show. I think they made Rachel look too weak and vulnerable; I personally think she would have reacted differently. **

**Please review xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rachel had no clue what she should do. If a couple of months ago she'd found out she was pregnant with Eddie Lawson's baby she'd have been over the moon. But now things just weren't that simple. She knew that Eddie would be everything she had ever wanted, the perfect husband, the perfect father.

When her and Eddie split up she accepted the fact she would probably never have children. She accepted it because she knew she would never find anyone that would compare to Eddie, and she didn't want to spend the rest of her life comparing her baby's father with Eddie.

Rachel knew that she had to tell Eddie, but if she told him it would mean she actually had to face the fact that this was really happening. At the minute she was still hoping that she would wake up in a minute and find out it had all been a dream.

As Rachel walked down the corridor that day she bumped into Max, by accident because her mind was elsewhere.

"Sorry Max" Rachel said

"Maybe you should be more careful, Rachel" Max said coldly. Rachel ignored him, not having the energy in her to put up a fight.

This was another problem that she knew she really needed to sort out. Max Tyler. Ever since he'd come here he'd nothing but interfere, and Rachel couldn't help but feel he wasn't doing it for the right reasons. She didn't know why, but Max definitely had something against her.

She reached her destination and knocked on Eddie's classroom, who was sat in there doing some marking. After Eddie telling her to come in she came in and pulled a chair up to Eddie's desk so that she was sat opposite him.

"Eddie, there's something I need to tell you" Rachel said

Eddie was immediately concerned.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, urmm, it's..." Rachel tried, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the words to come out. Sensing Rachel was struggling to say what she needed to, he reached across the desk and took Rachel's hands in his own. The sudden contact made her blush and feel uncomfortable, making it even difficult for her to tell him.

"Take your time" Eddie said offering a smile

"The governors called a meeting tomorrow morning. You've got a class so I was just wondering if you would be able to arrange cover" Rachel said, realising she couldn't tell him

Feeling stupid, Eddie quickly let go of Rachel's hands. He couldn't believe that he'd completely overreacted. But then again, he wasn't so sure that he had. He was pretty sure that that wasn't what Rachel had wanted to tell him. But he knew better than to push her.

"Oh yes, of course. Well I'll see you in your office period three then"

"Yes, see you then" Rachel said putting the chair back before returning to the office

Rachel sat at her desk with her head in her hands, feeling her eyes fill with tears. She seemed to be doing that a lot recently, but she couldn't help it. Things were really getting to her.

At break time Rachel went for a wander and chatted to a few students, which made her feel a bit better. When she returned to her office Max was sat in her seat at her desk, but she'd come to learn that he wasn't going to budge. So she got her stuff and started working at the round table.

Period three soon arrived along with Kim and Eddie ready for their meeting, which Max seemed to lead.

"I don't think there's much else to discuss really. The youth voluntary action scheme had got off to a good start, so well done Kim" Max said to Kim, as if Rachel and Eddie were no longer in the room

"Hang on a minute, what youth voluntary action scheme?" Rachel asked, having not heard anything about this before

"The one Kim and I set up. I thought I'd mentioned it to you, but obviously not"

"Nor me Max. In case you've forgotten, Rachel is the head of this school and I'm the deputy, so everything should be ran through us"

"And in case you've forgotten Eddie, I'm the executive head. Anyway, I've got another meeting in here shortly, so if you wouldn't all mind leaving now"

Eddie could feel the anger starting to build. Rachel had to put her hand on his arm to try and stop him from saying anything else.

"Come on Eddie, it's fine" Rachel said although inside Rachel felt every bit as angry as what Eddie did. Rachel picked up all of her stuff and then walked out of the office with Eddie and Kim.

"I really don't know why you two don't give Max a chance. I think he could be really good for the school" Kim said as they made their way down the stairs

Rachel couldn't believe that someone that she considered to be her friend was taking sides with that monster. No that wasn't fair, of course she wasn't taking sides. There were no sides to take Rachel tried to convince herself.

"You can come and do some paperwork in my classroom if you need to Rachel" Eddie said

"Thanks" Rachel said giving Eddie half a smile

As they walked into Eddie's classroom, he couldn't help but notice how defeated she looked. This wasn't the Rachel Mason he knew, and he was determined to get the feisty her back.

Later that night Rachel was sat in her lounge doing some paperwork with the TV on in the background when there was a knock at the door. Reluctantly, Rachel moved from her spot on the sofa to go and answer the door.

"Hi Rach" Mel said once Rachel had opened the door "Just thought I'd pop around and have a catch up with my sister"

Rachel let Mel in before following her into the lounge. She really wasn't in the mood for chatting, but she couldn't exactly kick her sister out.

"So, has Eddie put his house up for sale yet?" Rachel asked trying to sound interested in her sister's life

"Eddie's selling his house, is he?"

"Well, I presumed he would be moving in with you"

"Oh no. He made it very clear that there was nothing between me and him. That the only involvement he'll have in my life will be through the baby. And to be honest, I don't want anything more than that Rach"

Rachel didn't know why, but at hearing her sister's words she felt relief flood through her. She assumed that Eddie would end up marrying Melissa, to be there for her and the baby. She didn't know why she felt so pleased at this revelation, it wasn't as though this meant her and Eddie could be together.

"Anyway, what's it like being back at work?"

"It's alright" Rachel replied flatly. Mel instantly felt concerned after hearing her sister's unenthusiastic response. Rachel normally had so much passion when it came to Waterloo Road, and Mel couldn't understand why she sounded to uninterested in it.

Being the nosey sister that she was Mel eventually got to the bottom of why Rachel was so miserable. Mel tried to convince her to report him to the LEA, but to Rachel this felt like the easy way out. She wanted to prove to him that he couldn't just walk all over her, she just needed to figure out how.

**Please review xxx**


End file.
